My Buffy
by darkangel494
Summary: Willow discovers something that Buffy has been hiding from her and it causes confusion in her life...what is she to do? I suck at summaries. Chapter 3 up!
1. My Buffy

Buffy and Willow

"**My Buffy"**

Disclaimer: I don't own it 

**Pairing: Buffy/Willow**

**Summary: Willow thinks about Buffy and what Buffy means to her…debating a sequel! (I suck at Summaries.)**

**AN: Takes place after season 7…Spike didn't die. **

………………………

She didn't understand what it was about her that made all her insides turn to jell-O. Maybe it was the way her blonde hair bounced when he was kicking some vampire ass…or even when her well thought out puns, that aren't usually funny, yet she laughs anyway.

Willow was in love with Buffy Anne Summers and she had no idea what to do about it. First and most important Buffy wasn't gay…and she was in love with a souled vampire named Spike. Second Willow was with Kennedy. There was no way that she was going to tell Buffy how she felt and face rejection.

Willow was sitting by a tree outside the coven's house. They had all moved to England after Buffy and the rest of the slayers closed the Hellmouth. They have been living here for about two months and these feeling for Buffy suddenly popped into Willow's head.

She hadn't had these types of thought about her best friend since she met Tara. In high school she had thought about her and Buffy but she never dared to act on them…and that is when Angel came into the picture so Willow pushed her feelings away into the back of her mind. Than Tara came along and Willow forgot all bout her feelings for Buffy…because Tara was her substitute.

Willow knew that it wasn't right to think about Tara that way, because Tara was the first women that she ever loved, granted she wasn't Buffy, but Willow did love her. After Tara was murdered Willow went on a killing spree wanted to get the guys that took away her love…and she did succeed in getting on of them…but not the other two.

After that whole ordeal Willow knew she was never going to have Buffy because Buffy now looked at her like she looked at Spike before he had a chip or a soul and how she look at Angel when he lost his soul…with hatred. Willow could bare to live in the same house as Buffy when she looked at her that way so she agreed with Giles to go to England and try to control her magic…and it worked.

When she arrived back in Sunnydale Buffy and the whole gang was all happy to see her. Buffy the most. They started hanging out like they did back in High School. They started researching together again…it was just like old times and Willow could have be happier.

"You almost ready there Wills?" Xander asked as he pocked his head in the doorway.

"Yeah Xand, I'll be out in a minute."

She had almost forgotten what had caused her to think about Buffy in the first place. Kennedy had asked her to marry her and the coven was going to do the ceremony…because they couldn't get it done by a real priest…because Willow was Jewish. Willow had accepted her proposal…and they were getting married today. Buffy and Xander where her best mans…since for some odd reason Kennedy wanted her to take the mans role…but whatever.

But they day before Buffy came walking into her hotel room with a huge grin on her face. But when she saw that Willow was writing her vows the smile faded. Willow had asked her what was wrong and Buffy just shrugged. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile until finally Buffy broke it.

"Are you sure about this…I mean is Kennedy the right one for you?" Buffy had asked her.

"Yeah…I guess. Why?" Willow had responded somewhat taken back by the question.

Buffy smiled a forced smile and Willow could tell…there was something on the slayers mind. And from years of knowing Buffy Willow knew that there was no way she was going to get the slayer to spill if she didn't want to. Buffy leaned over and kissed Willow on the cheek. "I love you Will," Buffy had said.

Willow knew that it wasn't the friendship 'I love you's' that they always told one another…this was the other kind. The kind she had been wanting to hear from Buffy for a long time. But before Willow could responded Buffy was up and out of her room.

Now today was the day that her and Kennedy were supposed to get married…and Willow didn't know if she wanted to marry Kennedy when she had a shot at Buffy. She was so confused.

……………………..

AN: Another chapter…yes or no?

I need a little break from my Buffy/Cordelia story while I think of a story line and how I am going to intertwine the two shows…give me about two weeks and I should have the first chapter of season 6 up.


	2. The wedding

**My Buffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………………………

**Chapter 2: The wedding**

**She couldn't believe that she had finally told Willow how she felt and that she hope Willow knew that she was or was not marrying the right person. Sure she had always loved Willow but never to this extent before…is was…is new. And she doesn't know what she is going to do if Willow decides to marry Kennedy instead of taking a chance with her. **

**She was right now standing next to Xander, which is where the best men stand. They were waiting for her to come out. Buffy took a quick look at Kennedy and she had to admit that the junior slayer looked hot. Yet as she was looking at Kennedy out of the corner of her eye she saw Faith looking at her. **

**She had told Faith a few days ago about the feelings that she had developed for Willow and how she knew that they were real and not just a one time thing. Faith told her that she completely understood., because she said that she could see the attraction between them and the only reason that Willow never made a move was because she thought Buffy would always think of her as a friend.**

**Faith told her to tell Willow how she felt so she did and now her she stand wondering how Willow was going to take the news. Her and Kennedy were have a weird wedding. Willow was taking on the guys roll yet she was the one that was being given away by her parents…or Giles. Kennedy said it was because she didn't have a real close relationship with her parents and she didn't know Giles well enough for him to give her away.**

**The music started playing and soon everyone was standing as Willow and Giles made there way toward Kenney. Buffy kept eye contact with Willow. Willow looked back and forth between Buffy and Kennedy, and Kennedy was too caught up in the moment to know what was going on. Giles walked Willow over to Kennedy and gave Kennedy Willow's hand.**

**Buffy didn't know what to do, her whole life was about to go up in smoke. The women she had ever loved it about to marry a women that can barley stand her. She didn't know if she should stop the wedding right now, run over and grab Willow's hand, and drag her away.**

**No she couldn't do that…not to Kennedy. As much as she really didn't like her, the junior slayer had grown on her…and she needed her in the battle against evil. Buffy was so lost in her thought that she didn't even hear the wedding…she missed her chance to say something.**

"**Do you Kennedy take one Willow to be your wife?" They had decided to go with just first names since Kennedy never told anyone her last name.**

"**I do."**

"**Do you Willow take one Kennedy to be your wife?" That was the question that could change the lives of three individuals forever.**

**………………**

**AN: I hope you liked it.**


	3. The decision

**My Buffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**……………………………**

**Chapter 3: The decision **

**Here it was the time that Willow had dreaded the whole day. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy day? Well it wasn't for a certain red headed witch named Willow. **

**She had finally gotten the confession out of Buffy saying that Buffy was indeed in love with her and that she was willing to take a shot and see where their relationship would go…yet the women that had loved her and was sure about her feeling was standing across from her waiting to hear the two words that she had wanted to hear for almost as long as Willow wanted to hear Buffy's words. _I do_**

**Those two simple worlds could change her life forever. For one she could be missing out on one of the best relationships that she could have possible had…yet it was still uncertain. Or she could continue with the relationship that she knew would last…and that was certain.**

**Staying with Kennedy would be the easy way out, would be giving up on living in general. Kennedy was the type that got really jealous and whereas Buffy was more of a laid back type of girl. **

**With Kennedy she would know for a fact that she was loved in return. Whereas with Buffy she didn't really know how Buffy felt, she just knows what Buffy told her…about how she felt. Was that enough to change on? Was she ready to go out on a limb for her best friend…and take a chance at something, the only thing, that they had not tried together.**

**Her and Buffy had always tried something new together; there were boyfriends, than college…but then came Willow liking girls. At first Buffy was freaked but she got over it…yet she never did try it…so Willow was still alone and Buffy had yet to join her. Was she ready? **

**The truth was that Willow didn't know if Buffy tried it, after all her and Faith did spend a lot of alone time together. Was it maybe Buffy who was waiting for Willow to join her? Was Willow the last to try? **

"**Will?" Kennedy voice broke Willow out of her thoughts, "Aren't you going to answer the man?" she asked in her own selfish way that Willow hated. That voice is what had her think she was better than everyone else but she wasn't.**

**Willow looked to Kennedy and than turned around to look at Buffy. Yet when she turned back to see Faith she saw that Faith was indicating with her eyes to chose Buffy and Willow finally came to her conclusion.**

**Buffy had always been there for her, helping her in anyway she needed. No matter the consequences or trouble that she might have gotten into…she was always there to help…no matter what.**

"**Will?" Kennedy asked becoming more and more nervous that Willow would say no.**

**Willow turned and looked at Faith again and this time Faith indicated a person sitting next to her that she didn't recognize. Someone that she had never in her life before seen…and she noticed that she was crossing her fingers as if praying that Willow would say no. And then it hit her. Kennedy had cheated on her…she knew Buffy would never cheat.**

"**Willow do you have a answer for us?" the priest asked as he looked on at the red head. **

**A smile came across her face as she looked Kennedy in the eyes. Kennedy also had a smile on her face and Willow couldn't help but fell a little sorry…Kennedy had waiting a long time for this…but know Willow was done playing on the safe side…she wanted to be adventurous and she knew she wouldn't be able to be that way with Kennedy and for that she felt sorry. **

"**I'm…"**

**She looked at the girl sitting next Faith and it became clear who she had to chose.**

"**I'm sorry but I can't do this," she said.**

**Kennedy's mouth dropped, Faith and Buffy smiled and the girl sitting next to Faith silently thanked God. Willow turned to Buffy. **

"**Will…are you sure about this?" Buffy asked as she tried to control herself.**

"**I'm ready to take a chance," Willow said and that was all Buffy needed before she jumped into Willow's arms. "I'm ready," Willow whispered once more and she held onto the person that she had loved for over seven years…it was finally time for them both to be happy. **

**THE END**

**…………………**

**AN: I hope you liked it! And thanks to all those people who reviewed because when I first started writing this it was only going to be a standalone but you guys wanted another chapter so I decided to go further. I hope it was worth it! **


End file.
